the meeting
by rosemary13
Summary: Sequel to Koran's life story. The Earl made a mistake bring back someone he killed but with that said, he made a great ally for the Exorcists. Will they make it in time or will the Earl destroy his mistake? Allen x OC and Kanda x OC
1. 1: the adventure begins

**I do not own D gray man or Fullmetal Alchemist, But I do own Koran, Toran and their brother Torzan. I will put information about each of them on my profile as we meet them. **

Komui was sleeping when Reever came in and said

"Komui, we need exorcists in Central"  
"Why?" said a sleepy Komui

"Because there are Akuma there, but there numbers are staying the same"  
"How?"  
"Well, finders have told us that a young boy that was turned into a young girl has been killing them with a demon blade"  
"Amazing, how was he turned into a girl"

"Monitor Lizard demons"

"Ah"  
"Who should we send?"  
"Bring Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Koran"

"Alright"

***Line Break***

They came in with confused looks. Koran and Lenalee asked Komui

"What is the mission?"  
"You all have to go to Central in Amestris"  
"Is it Akuma or Innocence?" asked a curious Allen

"Akuma, but you also have to find a young man who has been turned into a girl by Monitor Lizard demons"

"Why do we have to find this kid?" asked a grumpy Kanda  
"Because 'she' has been destroying Akuma without the use of Innocence"  
"How is that possible?" asked Lavi

"We believe that 'she' has the same or similar powers to Koran"  
"Ok and do we have something to go on to find her?" asked Koran

"Yes we do; She looks like you with dark red hair"

"Toran?"  
"How did you know that was her name?"  
"That was my brother's name, but he died a long time ago"  
"Oh so it might not be him, or it might be he is alive from some miracle"  
"How much time do we have to get to the train?"  
"Two hours"  
They hopped to it, so they would make it to their train on time. but will they make it on time?

**Rate and comment **


	2. 2: the train ride and Central HQ

**I don't own Fullmetal or D gray man**

They just barely made it there, but they had to jump onto the train with finder Toma. Once inside, they had to make the conductor take them to their seat by showing him the rosario on their uniform. When they got to their seats, Koran said

"Lavi; if you dare mark on my face or braid my hair, I will beat you to a pulp"  
"Yes ma'am, I will remember that"  
"Good"  
After that, Koran went to her seat and took a nap. As she dreamed; she wondered if her brother was really alive and if he was, how was it possible?

_In Central _

A young woman sat in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, bored out of her mind. She was asked

"What's your name?"  
"Toran Feline"  
"Same last name as the Lt. Colonel" said Hawkeye  
"I'm his little brother, but he does not know I am alive"  
"Brother?"  
"I'm a boy that got turned into a girl by the Monitor Lizard demons"  
"Ah"

"You do know that you got the Black Order's attention, right?" said Roy

"Yes"

_At the Train Station_

They just got off the train and it was night time. Then they started to look for someone named Major Alex Louis Armstrong, when they heard

"Major; put your shirt back on, please"  
They looked and saw a very muscular man with a single blond strand of hair flexing. Lavi went up and asked

"Are you Major Armstrong?"  
"Yes indeed I am" He said as stars displayed around him and a light shined out of no where on him

"Hi my name is Lavi; these are my friends Allen, Koran, Lenalee, and Kanda"  
Armstrong said

"Koran; are you here to see your brother?"  
"No, I'm here to help take care of your Akuma problem"  
"Alright, follow me"

Leaving the station; they see a car and did not know what to do. Koran said

"Get in and we'll get to the HQ a lot faster"  
They got in and the Allen asked

"Koran; How did Mister Armstrong know your name?"  
"Because he knows my older brother, who is a State Alchemist and his higher up"  
"What is his rank?" asked Lavi and Lenalee

"Lt. Colonel"  
"Cool"

And the rest of the trip was silent, they did not know what to expect when meeting this mysterious person. Koran with all her heart hoped it was her little brother.

**Rate and Comment**


	3. 3: meeting a new slayer

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D gray man. **

_In Mustang's office:_

Toran asked nicely

"Can I have my Dragon Fang Blade back now?"  
"No you can not"  
"And why not?"  
"Because you will run off"  
Fullmetal was bored out of his mind so he asked

"What is so special about that sword?"  
"It was made by one of my fangs"  
"Ah, and why is it called a Dragon Fang Blade?"  
"Because it shows what demon I am"  
"And that is a Dragon?"  
"Yes"  
"Ah; are there many Dragon demons out there?"  
"Not as many as say wolf, dogs, or foxes"  
"I see; are there different types of Dragon demons?"  
"Yes; a type for each continent"  
"So what type are you?"  
"Asian Freshwater"  
"So amazing"  
Just then they hear

"Someone save me from Kanda!"

A mysterious woman said

"Then you shouldn't have called him by his first name, Lavi"  
"YOU'RE SO MEAN, KORAN"

Toran paled at the name, and Fullmetal asked

"What's wrong?"  
"My s-s-s-sister's here"  
"Is that bad?"  
"If she feels that need to slay me it is"

"Why would she do that?"  
"She's a Demon Slayer"  
"Do they kill demons?"  
"Yes and some slayers do not show mercy to you"  
"Harsh"

The Exorcists came in and saw their target. Kanda said

"Are you the one that has been killing Akuma?"  
"Y-y-yes"  
"What has got you so nerves?"  
Koran comes on cue and says

"Its because I'm here"  
"What's does that have to do with her being nerves?"  
"Because I am a Demon Slayer and I am sure that she is a demon"  
"So?"  
"So?; what do Demon Slayers do to demon that are a danger to human's?"  
"Kill them?"  
"Yes"

"Che"

Then she turned to the girl; asked

"It is you, Toran isn't it?"  
"Yes it's me"  
"It's a miracle that you are alive"  
"It's a little funny how that happened"  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm a mistake that the Earl made several centuries ago"  
"Explain"  
"Well he brought me back as a Akuma; I fried my secrets, and I met some fairies that turned me into a demon"

"Then why are you a Dragon?"  
"That was the type of Akuma I was"  
"And how did you get to that level?"  
"I killed other Akuma"

In surprise, Allen said

"You did that and survived?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"Simple, I avoided the Earl when he was mad. But that was all the time"  
"So you left on your own free will?"  
"Yes and I'm happy that I did"  
"And it is because?"  
"I got to meet a wonderful teacher that taught me to control my temper"  
Lavi said

"So you are just as bad as Kanda, when it comes to a temper?"  
"I am now"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I use to be worst"  
"Koran, is this true?"  
"Yes it is"  
Then Lavi fainted and Kanda smiled. He said

"Finally, Baka Usagi has shut up"

"Why is that?"  
"He would not stop bothering me the whole time we got here"  
"O-o-ok"

Lenalee asked

"Can we find some where to sleep now?"  
"Yea but I'm not carrying the Usagi"  
Allen said

"As long as I get to sleep; I don't care to carry Lavi"  
"Ok, but I have to get my sword first"  
Mustang finally said

"Here's your sword"

"Thank you"  
"Fullmetal"  
"What?"  
"Please take them to the hotel your staying at"  
"Fine but you better pay me back for this"  
"I will look for what I can"  
"Oh, and you have to go with them"  
"Fine but you really have to find something good, Colonel Bastard"  
They leave, ready for some sleep.

**Rate and Comment**


	4. 4: the plan

**I do not own Fullmetal or D gray man **

_at the hotel_

Koran asked Toran

"Do you like Kanda?"  
"I don't know him enough to like him"  
"But do you like him?"  
"Yes, but I know you like Allen"  
"How?"  
"I saw the way you looked at him"  
"Ok, let's go to bed"

they slept for the night

_in another room_

Allen asked Kanda

"Do you like Toran?"  
"I don't know her enough to like her and I don't like anyone"  
"But do you like her?"  
"Yes, But I know you like her sister"  
"How?"  
"On the train, you were smoothing her hair in a loving way"  
"Ok, let's go to bed"

they slept for the night. neither group knew they were heard by Fullmetal and his brother.

"Ni san, what should we do with this info?"  
"Do a little match making"  
"But how?"  
"Simple, we talk to Winry about what to do"  
"But we do call on normal days?"  
"This is different"  
"Ok"

They make the call, and they hear

"Rockbell automail shop; this is Winry, how can I help you?"  
"Hey Winry, we need help with match making"  
"Why Ed?"  
"We just learned of four people that like each other but will not act on it"  
"Ah, I will come to Central and help you with that"  
"Make it look like it's for manic or they will expect something"  
"Can do"

They end the call only to find Lavi and Lenalee there. They said

"We want in"  
"And if I don't let you help?"  
"We will tell them what you're up to"  
"Fine but you have to tell me something about them to help"  
"will do"

They went up to bed, thinking of ways to get them together. Will it work or Back fire?

**Rate and Review **


	5. 5:the black order

the next day, they all got ready to go when they heard  
"Ed, Al, I'm here"  
"Ok, be right down"  
the exorcists were confused about what was going on, Allen said  
"Who's that?"  
"Our good friend Winry. She's also Ed's automail mechanic"  
"Oh, so is she here to check his automail?"  
"Yes, but she might ask to come to be there when he breaks it"  
"Ok but I have to talk to the others"  
Allen left to talk to the other exorcists, Kanda said  
"Who the fuck was that?"  
"Ed's automail mechanic"  
"Why are they here?"  
"Alphonse said it was for checking his automail before we leave, but he did warn me that she might want to come"  
"Why?"  
"To fix Ed's automail when he breaks it"  
"Only if it is alright to the others"  
"So is it ok with you guys?"  
The others said  
"As long as she stays out of danger"  
"Let's go check on them"  
So they head down to find, Ed in pain but looked fine. Koran asked  
"What happened to him?"  
"Oh, I just reconnected the nerves to his automail"  
"It's that painful?"  
"Depends on when the person got the automail"  
"When did Ed get his?"  
"When he was 11"  
Koran was shocked at how young he was when got this done. But Toran was the one to look anger, she said  
"You two are so dummy's for doing that alchemy and you suffered for it, you're lucky you survived at all"  
Koran said to calm her sister down  
"I would have done the same thing when you died"  
"What?"  
"I was so upset when you were killed that I was tempted to do the same but I didn't"  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know"  
Allen decided to say  
"How about we just go home?"  
"Sounds good to us"  
So the group all headed towards the black order to find one Izumi Curtis at the door. She was not pleased with something, they hear  
"Let me in already, I told you I was asked to be here because I am Toran Feline's teacher and someone named Komui wanted to talk to me about him"  
Lenalee decide to but in by saying  
"Ask my brother if it is true if you don't believe her"  
Soon you heard foot steps and heard  
"Mrs. Curtis, I am so sorry about that. but I will have the door open for you and the Exorcists."  
Soon the door opened and as Toran came in, someone tripped her. Kanda moved to catch her and ended up with her on top of him. she said embarrassed  
"I am so sorry"  
"You're fine, but the person responsible for your fall isn't"  
Allen saw that the girls of the group were all angry and Koran was worst because she had the man by the scruff of the neck with her demon showing. Allen went over and said  
"Koran, I know you're angry at him. but if you kill him, you will be in problem and possibly killed. And I don't want to see that"  
"You mean those words?"  
"Yes, with all my heart"  
She let the man go and hugged Allen. She then said  
"You should have told me how you felt about me sooner"  
"Wait, you know how I feel?"  
"You love me right"  
Blushing he said  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
"The way you would be nice to me was different than how you were around others"  
"How so?"  
"You had a real smile around me and wanted to be around me while everyone else was afraid of me"  
"Oh, so if I asked a important question what would your answer be?"  
"What's the question?"  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, but you still should have asked sooner. And Toran, I believe you have something to talk about with Kanda"  
Kanda then looked at Toran and asked  
"What is she talking about?"  
"I like you a lot and would like to be your girlfriend"  
First Kanda was shocked but laughed a little, then he said  
"Of course I would like that. but now I am wondering if you can read minds?"  
"Why?"  
"That was what I was going to ask you"  
Now she was blushing and everyone was happy. But was ruined by Lavi when he said  
"So now Yu Chan will stop being grumpy"  
"Don't call me YU, only Toran can call me that"  
"Why is that she can call you by your first name and we can't?"  
Koran said  
"Because Toran is his special someone and you are not. In Japan, it is custom for only their family or special someone's to call them by their first names, right my teddy bear"  
If Allen wasn't red before, he was now. He said  
"Is Teddy bear your way to show affection or to tease me?"  
"A little of both, but I hold a lot of endearment for you"  
Lavi laughed at Allen and all Kanda said  
"I'm in for the same thing"  
"What?"  
"I nickname from her"*Pointing at Toran*  
"Ok"  
"But we get to call something like their nicknames too"  
"Wait I can use a nickname too? And for Koran no less?"  
"Yes, or that's what he told me?" *Points to Lavi*  
"I could call my little rose, because I kind of like different types of roses"  
"Yea but flowers really?"  
"What?"  
"You like a flower?"  
"They were Mana's favorite flower, and I just pick it up. I don't like all roses, just a few"  
"I like that because that is my favorite flower too"  
Kanda and everyone could tell that those two would make a great couple already. But that made Kanda curious, he asked  
"What are your favorite flowers?"  
"Lily's and violets"  
"Ok, I like it"  
"You're not use to showing your emotions are you?"  
"No, is it that obvious?"  
"Yes"  
"It's time for lunch"  
"Sounds good"  
Lenalee said  
"I have to take Mrs. Curtis to my brothers office first, then I will join you"  
So they split ways and head to their place. But will the Order really except Toran or will they shun her?  
**Read and review**


End file.
